


The Little Things About You

by imbrokelyn99



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, WARNING: Extremely sweet fluff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbrokelyn99/pseuds/imbrokelyn99
Summary: The moments that make David and Patrick fall in love with each other all over again.Inspired by this post: https://imbrokelyn99.tumblr.com/post/185377029217/let-me-relaxwill-comment-later





	The Little Things About You

“Are you done with this?” David asks, moving to pick up the abandoned to-go cup of tea from Cafe Tropical on the desk in the storage room. 

“With what?” Patrick asks, his voice muffled behind some stacks of boxes in the back of the room.

“Your tea. It’s been sitting here for a while,” David calls back, picking it up. He shakes it a little. “It’s, like, half full though.” 

“Oh, toss it. Thanks,” Patrick says. David frowns down at the cup. 

David walks over so he could talk to his husband without having to shout across the room at him. “Are you sure? I could just heat it up for you.” 

Patrick looks up at him and smiles. “I’m sure.” 

“But you love your morning tea. And it’s only eleven.” 

Patrick shrugs. “It tastes better when you make it.” 

David cocks an eyebrow. “Okay, far be it from me to reject a compliment, but I just stick a tea bag in hot water. And the cafe buys our stock of tea, so I know we use the same type.” 

Patrick laughs and abandons the stack of product he was organising. “I know. I think it tastes better when you make it anyway,” he says, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips. 

David’s mouth twists as he attempts to hide the embarrassingly large grin that is trying to take over his face. It’s things like this that make him fall in love with Patrick all over again—things like Patrick loving him and everything he is and does without him trying to be perfect or doing something special. David makes his tea, and it’s just tea, but Patrick loves it because he made it. “Okay. I’ll toss it.” 

He resolves at that second to make as many of Patrick’s daily cups of tea as he can for the rest of their lives. 

-.-.-

It’s nearly four in the morning when David jerks violently in bed and bolts upright with a gasp. Patrick stirs.

“David? Are you okay?” he asks, voice tinged with concern but still warm with sleep. He runs a hand down David’s arm and finds that his husband is in a cold sweat. 

“I—nightmare,” David says hoarsely. He lies back down and immediately tucks himself into his husband’s arms. David wraps himself around Patrick, hiding his face in the crook of his husband’s neck, arms tightening around Patrick’s waist. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Patrick asks, holding his husband tightly to his chest, his free hand running absently through David’s hair. 

“It was just. One of the Alexis dreams. She was held hostage by some foreign prince and he wanted to cut her head off and I had to bargain for her.” 

Patrick sighs. “I’m sorry, David. Alexis is safe in Schitt’s Creek. Everyone’s okay, everyone’s safe. Go back to sleep, love.” 

David presses a kiss to Patrick’s neck and settles further into the comfort of his husband’s embrace. “Love you,” he whispers. 

“Love you,” Patrick whispers back, running his hands over David’s back. His heart swells at the idea that even after such a terrible nightmare, David’s first instinct was not to jump out of bed or to panic-call Alexis in the middle of the night, but to envelope himself in Patrick’s arms and trust him when he said that Alexis was safe. David feels _safe_ in Patrick’s arms. The thought alone is enough to send Patrick into a deep, blissful sleep, cocooned under the covers with his husband.

-.-.-

David and Patrick like visiting the farmer’s market on Sundays. First of all, it gives them the opportunity to have more face time with potential vendors for their store. Second of all, it allows them to peruse a wider selection of produce; their little general-but-specific store is definitely short in that department, but mostly because of lack of space than anything else. It’s also a “very cute look” for them, according to both David and Alexis. 

Sometimes they separate: David will wander off to try a sample of a new flavour of jam from Mr. Hart’s table, or Patrick’s eye will land on a familiar face and, good-natured as he is, he’ll stop by for a chat.

But David’s favourite part of their Sunday morning farmer’s market visits is not filling his stomach with samples of breads, cheeses, and pastries (though that’s definitely up there) or the thrill he gets from buying produce that he could use in a new recipe (read: that _Patrick_ could use in a new recipe). His favourite part is this moment, right now.

He has just finished his third bite of brie from a new cheese vendor and wandered off, walking aimlessly around the market on his own, comfortable in the idea that he didn’t have to put effort into looking for his husband; he knew they’d find their way back to each other no matter what. 

David finds Patrick bargaining with Mrs. Greer for a pound of potatoes. David watches him for a beat, taking in the focused furrow of his brow, the polite smile that stays fixed on his face, which David always found impressive, since Mrs. Greer was not an easy vendor to bargain with. He makes his way over, and it’s like Patrick’s attention is drawn to him, even though he hasn’t done anything to catch it. _This_ is David’s favourite part. The meeting of their eyes after a few minutes, an hour, apart, and the sunny smile that graces Patrick’s face when they find each other again. It’s the smile that David would move mountains to see, and knowing that it appears just because his husband has found him again after being separated from him at the farmer’s market fills David’s heart with warmth. 

It fuels him for the rest of the day, even after he takes his husband’s hand in his, even through their hour long drive back to Schitt’s Creek, all the way to bedtime, after they do their dance in the kitchen to put their purchases away and their dance in the bathroom to complete their well-oiled bedtime routine. 

When David settles into the pillows with Patrick at his side, doing some light reading before bed, he takes in his husband’s face one more time. He remembers the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, how the caramel-brown in those eyes seemed to melt just for him in the Sunday morning sunshine. He remembers the dimples that split his cheeks and fights the urge to reach out and touch Patrick’s face now to feel the ghost of them under his skin. He remembers Patrick’s lips, full and sweet, stretched into the blinding smile that arrests David’s heart every time. 

Patrick’s used to this study by now and lets David drink his features in, his own heart squeezing at the thought that even now, two years after they got married and four after they first got together, David still looks at Patrick like he’s miraculous. 

When David finally gives in to his own heart and kisses his husband, Patrick responds in kind. This is their favourite part: not the big milestones, the grand gestures, the olive branches, but the every day things, the little things about each other that make their life together that much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy monthiversary to my loves in the SC Discord! I adore all of you so, so much.
> 
> \- Kat


End file.
